


Trust

by emier



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Apologies, soft evfra, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emier/pseuds/emier
Summary: Evfra and Sara butt heads.
Kudos: 4





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short blurb of dialogue that I currently have no plans to add to. Thought someone might enjoy reading it.
> 
> I might expand on this at a later date, but for now: enjoy.

“You let him shoot my best fighter!” Evfra shouted.

“I was following Jaal’s lead! I didn’t want to make Akksul a martyr!” Sara shouted back.

“And if he’d been a better shot?” Evfra questioned.

“He wouldn’t have taken another breath. Jaal may be your best fighter, but he’s part of my crew too. More than that! He’s my friend! Do you think I wanted him in danger like that?” Sara still hadn’t lowered her voice. She was hurt, and Evfra realized this.

“No. Of course not. I’m sorry, Ryder.” Evfra lowered his voice. “I reacted badly. You made the best decision with what you had in front of you. Everything worked out. Jaal is safe. You are safe. … And the Roekaar are losing support. I should not have yelled at you.”

“You were upset.” Sara accepted the apology. “I just wish you could trust me. Trust that I want to do what’s right for our people. Both our people. Trust that I’m on your side.”

“Trust is… hard for me. Hard for all angara. But I want you to know I am trying. You are certainly doing a lot to earn it.” Evfra assured.

“I’ll do more.” Sara started earnestly. “Whatever you need. I mean, within reason of course.”

“Within reason.” Evfra hid a smile, before regarding her with interest. “Would you care to get a drink with me? At the Tavetaan?”

“Really?” That was not what Sara was expecting. “I mean, yes, of course. I’d love to. But why?”

“Trust is more easily built when you know someone. Sharing a drink, or a meal, is one of the easiest ways to accomplish this.” Evfra explained, beginning to gather his things. “Plus, I’ll get to see how well you hold your liquor.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work please leave kudos or comments.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr at emier.tumblr.com


End file.
